


Pussy Cat I Love You

by AwatereJones



Series: Ianto Strikes Back [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: CCTV, M/M, bored!Jack, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is bored, thank the Gods for CCTV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pussy Cat I Love You

Jack pouted as he flicked the newspaper, fed up with the paperwork waiting.

He read a small interest piece, then read it again.

With a soft huff he clicked his mouse and an image of Ianto appeared on the screen.

Ianto was down in the archives, bending over with his back to the camera as he shuffled through a low drawer in a filing cabinet.

Owen was snarking about something but the sound didn't work down that deep within the base so Jack could only swing in his chair as Ianto turned and answered Owen.

Whatever he said, Owen didn't like it and threw his arms about as he spewed forth whatever gutter swill he was throwing at Ianto.

Into looked up at the camera and shrugged, then turned back to Owen and pointed up.

Then Ianto climbed.

He scampered up the shelving unit like a spider monkey, leaving Owen speechless below.

Boxes started to fall as Ianto kicked out, struggling to the top shelf.

Owen was flapping his arms as he leapt about to try to avoid the boxes as they fell.

Ianto looked down and Jack saw the feral smile that crossed his face as he casually kicked another box.

It hit Owen in the head and he flapped more as small beans fell from it, covering his body.

Whatever the things were, they swarmed over Owen and seemed to be eating his clothes. Ianto grinned like a Cheshire Cat from the safety of the shelf.

After a few minutes Owen was naked and silent. Ianto leant down and dropped something he had been holding in his hand and the swarming beans all raced for it, in the box.

Ianto calmly descended and placed the box on the shelf. He then made a show of being shocked and pulled a box off a lower shelf and presented it to a simmering Owen with a shrug.

Ianto winked at the camera as he left and Jack huffed with delight.

With a click of the mouse, he closed the screen as the alarms sounded for the door opening to the main hub.

The team walked in laughing about something and Ianto looked up at Jack's office. Eerily, that one always knows where he is and Jack couldn't help but blow a kiss.

Jack went back to the paper and clipped out the article, then dropped it into his box of memories.

"Hello Cariad" the voice was smooth as silk and twice as sexy.

"Hey Ianto" Jack grinned as he looked at the suited man standing by his desk. "I still need to put a bell on you, don't I?"

"But then, where would the fun be in creeping up on you with my cat-like reflexes?" Ianto asked leaning over to kiss him and knocking the mouse.

The screen popped up and Ianto snorted as he looked at what Jack had been watching.

"You still got this old CCTV footage?" Ianto laughed and Jack pulled him into his lap for a cuddle.

"I love it, one of my favourites" Jack said softly as he petted him, "Owen still believes that was an accident."

"Well, we can't all have my feline wiles Cariad" Ianto whispered as he nibbled at his earlobe.

"I just read an article that says watching cat videos gives you a better pick me up than an afternoon nap or a coffee fix" Jack gasped, writhing beneath his kitty.

Ianto purred as he rubbed their bodies together and soon the conversation was lost as they made love in the sturdiest chair Jack could buy.

Everyone likes a bit of pussy, Jack thought with an internal giggle, and his tiger is the biggest kitty cat of them all.

.

.

.

….NB… This was reported on the radio this morning as I drove to work in the dark and it wouldn't get out of my head. A study that shows watching a cat-flick is more of a pick me up in the workplace than a quick cat nap or caffeine fix.

The only kitty I wanna watch wears a suit.

LOL


End file.
